No need for breakfast!
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Poor Poor Tenchi even his breakfast which is supposed to be a quiet period in the morning is a living hell. Read on and feel sorry the poor guy.


No need for breakfast-A Tenchi Universe fan fic.

Written by-Gabe Ricard

Welcome everyone to the first in what will hopefully be the first in a series of short, simple plot and very clichéd Tenchi fan fics. These come for a couple of reasons which I'm not going to bore you with. So enjoy and try to keep in mind that this is just my way of killing time and getting to write fan fiction for my favourite anime while I work on other fics.

Tenchi slightly opened his left eye to see Ryoko hovering about a foot away from him. "_I thought someone was watching me._" He thought. "_Should have known who it was though."_ Tenchi knew there was two ways he could handle this. The first would be to wake up very calmly and get out of bed and go to the bathroom with Ryoko in tow. The other to be what he always did when he saw Ryoko hovering over his bed, open his eyes, scream, fall out of bed, THEN get up and go to the bathroom with Ryoko in tow. " He had always wanted to get out of bed with out hurting himself in some way. But now that he could he realized there wouldn't be any fun in that. With this in mind the choice was easy.

"Ahhhhh, Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed and fell out of bed startling Ryoko slightly.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko's face turned to a great deal of concern as she hovered quickly to Tenchi's side and tried to help him up. Ryoko was a little overzealous and also put a little too much strength into it and as a result as she helped him up, Tenchi went flying upwards crashed his head through the ceiling. Tenchi managed to pull his head out of the ceiling and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Tenchi, feeling incredibly stupid for not choosing the latter option looked up at Ryoko furiously but saw the genuine look of concern on her face and sighed slowly. It had only been less then three days since everyone came back and he knew Ryoko would be back to normal in a couple days so he would bare with her.

"Good morning Ryoko." Said Tenchi forcing a smile.

"Good morning Tenchi I'm so sorry I drove your head through the ceiling." She leaned down and helped him up. This time a little more gently. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It's okay Ryoko. You didn't hurt me…no more than usual anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," replied Tenchi stretching his arms and walking out of his room and into the hallway with Ryoko following through the wall.

"Tenchi you know I worry about you I really really do!"

"What is this? Ryoko cares about someone other than herself? Ha! That's a good one."

Tenchi and Ryoko turned around to see Aeka who was dressed in a bathrobe. Her hair tied into a bun and a blue towel in her right hand.

Ryoko who did not like having Aeka of all people catch her in a moment of weakness like this glared, "I don't recall anyone asking for your permission PRINCESS."

"And I don't recall needing permission from a dirty space pirate like you to provide simple facts," laughed Aeka haughtingly. 

"Facts?!" snapped Ryoko teleporting about an inch from Aeka's face.

"Yes facts, is there anything wrong with that?"

Ryoko jumped back and created an energy staff, "You bet there is and I'm going to show you what I mean you spoiled bitch!" Ryoko spun the energy staff around and charged at Aeka who created a blue energy shield which absorbed Ryoko's attack. Aeka unleashed a few blasts of her own at Ryoko which missed Ryoko and destroyed most of the hallway, sending Tenchi who had been watching the confrontation fleeing for his life. He ran into the kitchen but as he did crashed into Sasami sending them both to the ground. Tenchi looked up and saw a plate of food ready to fall and stuck his hand out barely catching it.

"Thank you Tenchi!" smiled Sasami, taking the plate of food from Tenchi after they both got up. 

Tenchi flinched as he heard another explosion from the hallway then returned the smile. "Don't worry Sasami…it looks really good so I'm glad I caught it. Want me to go get everyone else for breakfast?"

"Could you? Ryo-oh-ki can go get Ryoko and Aeka."

"Thank goodness," laughed Tenchi who had no desire what so ever to go back into the hallway where the war between Ryoko and Aeka was still going on. He watched Ryo-oh-ki bound down the hallway then turned and walked out of the house to go get Grandpa and Father who Tenchi assumed was with Grandpa.

"Woah Father watch out! I'm not a skilled fighter like Tenchi is!" Nobuyuki blocked the attack with a stick from Grandpa and fell over as he did.

Grandpa twirled the weapon and lay it at his side then adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Not bad Nobuyuki. Hm? What's this?" Grandpa turned to his right to see Tenchi who had watched the spar. "Ah Tenchi, good morning. Is breakfast ready?"

"Umm…yeah."

Nobuyuki pulled himself up and put his glasses back on then sighed disappointingly. "I have to leave for work and I wanted to enjoy one of Sasami's great breakfasts." He shook his head and picked up his brief case and hat then walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Tenchi walking towards the house with Grandpa.

He chuckled, "Your father is worried he is badly out of shape and asked me to help him out a bit. He's quite a terrible fighter." He paused for a moment as they came to the door, "Speaking of which, Tenchi later on today you and I are going to train for a few hours at the shrine. You've been a little bit lazy these days. Don't think just because you defeated Kagato and saved the entire universe that you can skip out on your training."

Tenchi groaned as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Has someone called Washu to breakfast yet?" asked Sasami.

"No but I will," replied Tenchi who by now just wanted to sit down and eat breakfast.

Tenchi stood in front of Washu's door and realized he hadn't been in here for over a week. _Not since the sperm sample anyway _he recalled knowing he would never be able to look at a vacuum the same way ever again. He took a deep breath and opened the door to what had once belonged to the broom closet and walked in. The moment he set foot in a huge hand reached seemingly out of nowhere grabbing Tenchi and pulling him upwards. _I'm not going to look down, I'm not going to look down I-_ he opened his eyes and looked down to see what looked like a cross between a giant bat, Godzilla and King Kong. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Buggles no!" Washu tried to make the monster let go and when it failed she brought up her transparent computer and began typing furiously into it. A moment later the monster disappeared and Tenchi came crashing to the ground. Washu saw Tenchi slowly pull himself up and decided cuteness was the best way to go.

"Good morning Tenchi!" she smiled brightly.

"Good morning Washu…I know I shouldn't ask but…what was that?"

"That was Buggles…"

"What?"

"Buggles," she smiled again. "My new pet."

"Most people just get a dog."

"True…but what challenge would that be? Instead I crossed several breeds together and made Buggles. I try to keep him in his cage in another dimension but he followed me out before I could shut the door."

"Wait," interrupted Tenchi. "You made that thing?!"

"Of course I did silly! After all I am the-" Washu jumped up onto a shelf, "THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!" As she said that Chibi-A and B popped up on her left and right shoulders.

"Washu you are a genius!" piped up A.

"The greatest in the universe!" agreed B.

Tenchi watched and sighed yet again as Washu finished her ego pushing and jumped off the shelf. "So, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes."

"Before you go could you be my guinea pig for a moment?"

"Wha? I-"

"You promised you would Tenchi!" whined Washu in a uncharacteristic tone.

"I don't recall making such a promise but…go ahead. Do you promise it won't hurt?"

"You have my word as a scientist Tenchi," Washu pulled up her computer and began typing into it then a moment later something that looked like a Walkman with a microphone came out of a small black hole next to Washu. Washu took the device and turned to Tenchi beaming. "Here it is! My greatest invention ever no doubt!"

"What is it?" asked Tenchi feeling slightly better about the impending experiment.

"This device makes it possible to travel anywhere in the world just by speaking into the microphone."

By now Tenchi was quite impressed, "Really?"

"Yep! Go on try it!"

"Well…okay. I gotta go get the mail anyway." He rose the mic up to his lips and took a deep breath before saying, "Outside." At that moment, Tenchi felt himself being violently ripped upwards which was so painful he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that he was outside looking up at the sky. "Well what do you know…it worked…" At that moment he looked down and saw that he was about a hundred feet above the lake outside their house. Tenchi didn't scream only lowering his head and falling into the lake with a huge splash.

"Should…have known Washu's experiment would go awry," sputtered Tenchi walking out of the water soaked from head to toe. "At least I can just go eat breakfast and- what's that sound." Tenchi looked up to see a spaceship plummeting towards the lake. It took Tenchi about two seconds to figure out who's ship it was and who was on board. "Better get two extra plates on the table," he thought as the ship came closer and closer.

"Mihoshi you dunderhead! It was a simple chase! We didn't need to open fire!" screamed Kiyone desperately wrestling with the controls.

"I'm sorry Kiyone! I really am!" Mihoshi wasn't doing anything except looking incredibly guilty.

"It's hopeless we're gonna crash!" Kiyone let go and shield her head ready for the worst.

"Tenchi we're really, really-"

"Sorry?" asked Tenchi walking up to the house with Kiyone and Mihoshi after their ship had crashed into the water and engulfed Tenchi in a small tidal wave.

"Yeah...right Mihoshi?" glared Kiyone at Mihoshi.

"Is Sasami making her breakfast rice again?" asked Mihoshi who now realized how hungry she was. 

"I'm not sure Mihoshi," replied Tenchi as they came into the kitchen where everyone was eating Breakfast. Ryoko and Aeka where looking a little battered, Washu was busy analyzing the food, Grandfather was eating his food quietly and Sasami was handing a bowl of carrots to Ryo-oh-ki. Tenchi realized how chaotic his breakfasts where and most people enjoyed a quiet-hour-at the-most type breakfast unlike his which generally lasted two or more hours and resulted in injury of some sort. He wouldn't have it any other way though.

End.

****

Preview of the next episode 

Tenchi: In the next episode of Tenchi Universe Washu's up to her experiments again and switches my and fathers brains!

Washu: Oh come on Tenchi! It'll be no cinch for a super genuius like me!

Tenchi: The next episode is No need for a brainswitch! I really wish Washu would find someone else to practice this on.

Washu: It's unquestionably science fiction!

Well that's it for my debut Tenchi fic. I hope everyone enjoyed even a little. I plan to get that next Tenchi fic up then go on to the next FF7 fan fic which I have no idea what to title. Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think.

__


End file.
